Cuentos de Gorillaz
by Gatty8
Summary: Los clásicos cuentos que conocemos, pero con los personajes de Gorillaz y con pequeños cambios agregados para darles un toque mas al estilo Gorillaz.


**Bueno, aquí con un nuevo fan fic de Gorillaz. Como saben los personajes y los cuentos no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo escribo por ****diversión**.

* * *

**Noodlezel**

Había una vez en un...no...eso siempre se dice en los cuentos de hadas, vamonos directo al grano.

Habían tres hombres vivían en una cabaña alejada del pueblo rodeado de hileras y tenían por vecina a una bruja la cual tenia un jardín lleno de raponchigos. Un día los tres hombres cuyos nombres eran: 2D, Russel y Murdoc quienes estaban cansados de tener que comer siempre sopa de agua con repollo.

-¿Que tal si le pedimos a la vecina que nos regale algo de comida?- sugirió 2D.

-Buena idea face-ache, y luego nos convertirá en sapos y nos comerá a nosotros- se notaba que un tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Murdoc mientras afilaba una vara-

-Entonces podríamos pedirlo, tal vez no nos haga nada si se lo pedimos amablemente-

-¡CABEZA HUECA!¿Ella nunca nos dará nada- le regaño Murdoc.

-Yo iré a preguntar. Tal vez sea amable conmigo-.

2D sale de la casa caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la vecina, la bruja Paula, toca la puerta y sale la ya mencionada afuera.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunta en un tono de fastidio.

-Me gustaría que nos regalaras algo de comer, mis amigos y yo estamos muertos de hambre-

La bruja Paula entra y sale con una caja de fideos con raponchigos.

-Pero no es gratis, me tendrás que pagar por eso-

-De acuerdo, mañana te doy el dinero-

El peliazul regresa a la casa con la caja, cuando llega a la puerta se encuentra con un pequeño canasto con una sorpresa encantadora adentro...

-¡Miren, una bebe!- 2D entra animado con la canasta en manos.

-Es bonita- murmura Russel.

-Otra boca que alimentar- refunfuña Murdoc- Apenas si nos alcanza para comer los tres-

-Tranquilo Muds, con mi trabajo, esta vez tendré suficiente dinero para que vivamos bien por un tiempo-

Al día siguiente 2D regresa con una cara triste, lo habian despedido del trabajo y el dinero que le habían pagado se lo robaron. Tocan la puerta, la bruja Paula estaba reclamando su paga, 2D le explico lo sucedido, ella muy molesta se adentro a la casa y grito:

-¡O ME PAGAN MIS FIDEOS O LOS CONVIERTO EN SAPO A TODOS!-

Sus gritos hicieron que la bebe despertara de sus sueños, Paula al verla la tomo en brazos.

-Supongo que esto servirá para pagar-

-No se la lleve- le suplico Russel- Es nuestra y es muy pequeña-

-Con mas razón lo tendré que hacer, ustedes trío de vagos no podrían criar a una niña siendo tan pobres-

Y con esto Paula se va de la casa.

-Te voy a llamar Noodlezel, una mezcla de Noodle que significa fideos y Rapunzel, otro nombre que se da a los raponchigos-

Al día siguiente Paula se mudo de su casa y los tres hombres nunca mas volvieron a ver a la bebe, asi que luego de pensarlo decidieron ir a buscarla, claro que también buscarían trabajo para pagar la deuda.

Pasaron unos años y Noodlezel estaba viviendo en una enorme torre, se había vuelto una hermosa joven con un largo cabello violeta, era tan largo que lo arrastraba cuan si fuera velo de novia. Paula siempre iba a verla y para entrar a la torre solo tenia que decir:

-Deja caer tu cabello para trepar-

Ella siempre lo dejaba caer y así Paula lo trepaba cada día que venia a verla en la torre, siempre haciendo lo mismo: comer, hablar y cepillar el cabello de la joven peli violeta.

Un día Noodlezel se puso a cantar mientras tocaba una guitarra sin percatarse que a lo lejos la estaban escuchando tres hombres que iban en una carreta llena de paja viajando por el bosque. Ellos han estado durante muchos años buscando a la joven que se les habían quitado y ya tenían dinero suficiente para reclamarla, se trataban de 2D, Russel y Murdoc.

-¿Escuchan eso?- pregunta 2D.

-Esa voz es linda- soltó Russel.

-Veamos de donde viene-

Los tres siguieron el sonido de la voz, al llegar observaron en una gran torre a la joven Noodlezel, ellos la reconocieron al instante como la bebe que habían perdido. Los tres pensaron lo mismo: sacarla de la torre, estaban por hacerlo cuando sintieron que se acercaba alguien y se escondieron, el que se acercaba era un príncipe de tierras lejanas, Murdoc sale de su escondite dirigiéndose al príncipe que le dice:

-Oye tu, sal de aquí, te estas equivocando de cuento-

-No lo creo señor, este es el cuento de Rapunzel y yo soy el príncipe que la sacara de la torre-dijo el príncipe con una voz afeminada.

-Imbécil, este no es el cuento de Rapunzel es Noodlezel, una parodia de Rapunzel-

-¿Y tu quien eres? La bruja malvada, si es asi estoy listo para caer en tu embrujo amorcito-

Murdoc ve al príncipe con cara de WTF y con una sola patada el príncipe sale volando lejos de la torre.

-Eso si es lo mas horroso que puede tener este cuento-

-Bien Muds, pero ¿Cómo vamos a subir a la torre?-

Entonces ven a Paula acercarse y se esconden, ella recita las palabras a Noodlezel la cual deja caer su cabello, horas mas tarde ella se va. Cuando cae la noche los tres hombres recitaron las palabras de Paula y Noodlezel deja caer de nuevo su largo cabello, 2D es el primero en subir y al llegar a la torre, la nipona se asusta tanto que le da una cachetada en la cara, Murdoc es el segundo que sube y Russel entro por la puerta que había encontrado sellada en la parte de atrás la cual abrió derribando la.

-¿Y por que no trepaste?-

-De haberlo hecho le hubiera roto la cabeza la pobre nina-

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Noodlezel.

-Quizas no nos recuerdes, pero nosotros te encontramos cuando eras bebe, la bruja Paula te secuestro y nos aparto de tu lado-

-¿Ustedes son mis papas?-

-Algo así- contesto Russel pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-¡Hey! tienes una linda voz- 2D todavía seguía sobándose la cachetada proporcionada por Noodlezel.

-Gracias, tengo mucho que practicar ¿Quieren tocar música conmigo?-

Por casualidad, habían en la torre un teclado, un bajo y una bateria, asi los cuatro fueron haciendo musica toda la noche. Al llegar el día, se quedaron dormidos sin percatarse de que no debían ser descubiertos hasta que...

-¡AJA! Sabia que estaban aquí-

Todos despertaron observando con horror a Paula molesta frente a ellos.

-Ustedes ingratos, no me quitaran mi paga-

-Pero si ya tenemos para pagarte la deuda, mira- Russel le muestra una bolsa llena de dinero.

Ella la toma y lo va contando, 2D aterrando baja por la torre por el cabello de Noodlezel cuando de repente, Murdoc corta el cabello justo cuando el iba por la mitad haciendo que cayera por lo rosales que habían alrededor de la torre.

-Bien, esta completo y lo extra me servirá muy bien. Bien Noodlezel, ya puedes irte con estos vagos y llévense esos instrumentos, estorban en mi torre-

Los cuatro se fueron de la torre llevándose a 2D en la carreta por que estaba herido, pensando en poder ganar dinero haciendo música serian algún día famosos.

Y vivieron felices para siempre como en todos los cuentos de hadas.

FIN


End file.
